(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic control device mounted in, for example, an automotive vehicle or so forth.
(2) Description of Related Art
A Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 2002-353675 published on Dec. 6, 2002 exemplifies a previously proposed structure of an electronic control device in which a breathing hole communicating between an outside of a cabinet and an inside of the cabinet is arranged at a proximity of a heat generating element (an electronic component having a heat generating characteristic) in order to prevent an excessive rise in a temperature of the cabinet housing the heat generating element.
In such a previously proposed structure of the electronic control device as described in the above-described Japanese Patent Application Publication, even if the temperature around the heat generating element is raised, heated air from the breathing hole located at the proximity of the heat generating element is speedily exhausted and the temperature of the cabinet is not excessively raised.